DESCRIPTION FOR CENTER APPLICATION (provided by the investigator): This Category 2 Center application proposes to create the Arkansas Prevention Research Center (ARPRC), building on community-based orientation of the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) Fay W. Boozman College of Public Health (COPH), a fully CEPH-accredited school of public health. This community orientation has led to strong community partnerships and active community participation in COPH planning, research, education/training and service programs, and in the preparation of this application, as reflected by community partner co-leadership at all levels of the proposed Center. We propose to focus many of the ARPRC's research, engagement and education activities on the southeastern Arkansas Delta region, historically the cotton-producing part of the state and home to most of Arkansas'African-American population, the state's largest racial/ethnic minority group, with the lowest per capita income in the state and the highest morbidity and mortality for nearly all health conditions. Arkansas'health indicators are consistently rated among the worst in the nation and health disparities are significant The long-term overall goal of the proposed ARPRC is: to develop CBPR research and educational programs (for academicians, practitioners, and community partners/members) that reduce risks for chronic disease among Arkansas'racial and ethnic minorities with a goal of eliminating chronic disease health disparities. The overall five-year goal of the proposed Center is: to develop the research, partnership, and educational infrastructure in order to develop and implement a core pilot study using CBPR in addressing childhood obesity and actively participate in the national PRC Network. Specific aims for the proposed ARPRC include: 1) to develop infrastructure to enable us to conduct further CBPR projects and allow the ARPRC to participate as an active member in the PRC Network, including six units/committees (a Director's Office, a Steering Committee, a Community Advisory Board -CAB, a Community Engagement and Partnerships Unit - CEPU, a Communication and Dissemination Unit - CDU, an educational and Training Unit - ETU, an Evaluation Unit - EU, 2) to conduct a CBPR pilot research project in 5 of 19 Delta counties, developing tools to reduce childhood obesity;and 3) to participate actively in the PRC Network.